The Highest Form of Trickery
by Purecinnamonbun
Summary: Victor has been set a mission. Get close to Eros, the Vampire King's second in command, and extract information that will lead to the fall of the vampires as a whole. Yuuri's been waiting years to dismantle King JJ's empire from the inside. And when a certain vampire hunter appears (one who he certainly does not have a crush on), it's his perfect opportunity. Let the dance begin.


Victor entered the bar with purpose, pushing his hair back in a way that he knew would attract attention. Sometimes he wanted to pass unnoticed, but this time, he needed all the focus he could get.  
It didn't really fit the image that came into Victor's mind when he thought 'vampire bar'. There weren't any cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, or architecture that seemed to date back to the middle ages. Even the bartender didn't conform to the vampire stereotype; he looked young and serious, talking to a group of customers, instead of polishing glasses with a sinister scowl.  
It really was a pity that the bartender must be a vampire. He looked like the sort of person that Yurio would easily fall for. But as things stood, the small blond was far more likely to try and rip off his head, which was exactly why Victor had neglected to tell him about this mission. He would have demanded to come along, and blown the whole thing. Subtlety around vampires was an essential skill that Yurio unfortunately seemed to lack.  
The purpose of this venture wasn't to kill; at least, not yet. For a while now, rumours had been circulating that a certain vampire had been seen around the area. The second in command to the Vampire King himself.  
Eros.  
At least, that was what he went by. To Victor's knowledge, nobody knew his real name; the rumours suggested that it had been buried under bloodied years of murdering both humans and vampires alike.  
But Eros was the key.  
The only one high up enough to give Victor, and by extension, the vampire hunters the information they needed to exterminate the vampires completely.  
It was disgusting really, the way they could hide among the human population. Ordinary in every way except their bloodlust. There were at least a few thousand in every country, every single one loyal to the Vampire King. Leaving a stream of blood in their wake, in a way that made Victor feel no remorse when he tracked down and killed them.  
Despite the fact that the bar didn't bear much resemblance to a typical vampire haunt, the atmosphere was still enough to almost make Victor shudder, mouth going dry. All around him he could see vampires sidling closer to humans, whispering in their ears, and withdrawing with a smirk when they giggled.  
Victor's fists clenched, leaving an imprint in his palms.  
The true purpose of the place was to attract humans, and get them just drunk enough for the vampires to feed off. Sometimes they'd let them go afterwards. Sometimes they'd drain their bodies dry and leave them in a ditch to be found by the police.  
The only reason this place hadn't been shut down as soon as the hunters found out about it was the fact that Eros was known to come for a drink every few months. It was their only chance at making contact.  
But if he got this right, it could be the end of the nightmare. Victor had joined the hunters at a young age because of his strong sense of justice, quickly rising through the ranks. This could be the very mission that would negate the need for his existence.  
It would finally be the end to the brutal reign of King JJ.  
Victor ordered a drink from the counter with a carefully practiced smile, surveying the crowd as he waited.  
His blue eyes locked with a pair of brown ones.  
The vampire smiled in a shy way, but Victor just knew that there was something else beneath it. No matter how pretty the man was.  
_Eros._  
It had to be.  
Victor smiled back, picking up his drink, and lifting it to his lips for courage.  
He could do this. To Eros, he was yet another human to be used as food. Nothing remarkably hunter-ish about him−there was no way that he could know who he was. All he had to do was win Eros' trust, and gain a few vampiric secrets.  
Victory was so tantalisingly close.  
Victor slid into the seat opposite the vampire, leaning his head into his hand. "And who might you be?"

This would be the beginning of the end for Eros. A story that would conclude with a stake through his heart.

"I'm Yuuri."

hr

"Nice to meet you." The silver haired man's eyes sparkled in the low light of the room, hair artfully draped over one eye "I'm Victor Nikiforov."

As if Yuuri wasn't aware. As if he hadn't gone through a stage of collecting figurines and posters (tasteful ones! Very tasteful ones), of the vampire hunter, until Phichit had sat him down and very firmly (although half-giggling) informed him that he _probably _shouldn't be hoarding collectables of someone who would kill him given half a chance.  
When Yuuri had held on to his figurines with pleading eyes, Phichit had sighed, and told him to just make sure that JJ didn't find out.  
But it wasn't a figurine sitting in front of him. It was the _real deal._  
"Nice to meet you too," Yuuri replied slightly stiffly, hoping he wasn't coming across as too awkward.  
Victor grinned, and Yuuri almost felt his non-beating heart skip. The vampire hunter gestured to the room around them "Come here a lot?"  
Yuuri's mind blanked out for a moment.

Here?  
This was a vampire bar.  
Did Victor know this was a vampire bar? No, he couldn't possibly. The man looked far too relaxed for somebody who knew they were surrounded by blood suckers. Even the greatest hunter the world had ever known couldn't pull that off.  
And Yuuri couldn't possibly fathom why Victor would come here with the knowledge of what it was, other than to set the place up in flames. It didn't exactly have a warm and fuzzy atmosphere that made the place inviting, while the sleaziest of vampires lined the walls, waiting for their next victims. Yuuri didn't even come by choice himself; JJ forced him to visit every so often to 'keep an eye on things'.  
Not to stop the humans getting killed. To make sure that the hunters didn't find out about it.  
"I…No…I don't come here a lot..." Yuuri wasn't nearly drunk enough for this "Not really…" He trailed off, eyes moving away from Victor for the first time since the man had sat down.  
Another vampire was leaving the bar, a human woman wrapped around him, smirk evident on his face. Anger built up in Yuuri, and he gripped the underside of the table a little too hard, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.  
Animal blood was a perfectly good substitute, and one that was far more _legal,_ so why did JJ allow this pointless killing?  
Under the table, he pulled out his phone.

_To: _**MasterofHamsters  
**Another one is heading outside.

_From: _**MasterofHamsters  
**Gotcha. See them, moving in.

With that taken care of, Yuuri was able to take a deep breath, and relax. He didn't know how his reputation for draining humans had started (the rumour mill really was terrifying), but had resulted in, despite being a measly twenty three years of age, becoming second in command to JJ. That meant that he couldn't interfere with things directly (being so close to JJ was the perfect source of information; he couldn't risk losing it at such a crucial time), but he'd still do all he could to stop the self-obsessed moron.  
Glancing up, Yuuri noticed Victor was still sitting across from him, looking at him carefully, brow furrowed, as if deep in thought.  
Yuuri had done very well at hiding the fact that he was a vampire for years; Victor didn't seem to have any idea either. That meant that Victor might keep in contact with him, if Yuuri played this right, meaning that Yuuri could subtly drop hints about what JJ would do next, in a way that Victor wouldn't recognise.  
Fed just the right information, Victor could take JJ down without breaking a sweat.  
Yuuri neatly slid his phone into his pocket, and smiled, this time in a way that was more calculated.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I was just wondering if I could get your number?"

Twenty minutes later, after a conversation that left him walking on air, Yuuri watched Victor leave the bar, his pocket one slip of paper heavier. The smile refused to leave his face. This could be the start of something. All he had to do was not get distracted by Victor's face too much.  
"You're treading in dangerous waters." Otabek spoke up for the first time from behind the bar, watching Yuuri bite the back of his nail. He'd become one of Yuuri's closest allies, along with Phichit, in slowly but surely dismantling JJ's empire.

"Perhaps." Yuuri replied, watching Victor's retreating back pensively. "But sometimes you have to take a leap of faith."


End file.
